


Learning a lesson

by Beastly-Feasts (MommaVanillaBear)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasms, Kitten Lance, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Spanking, Punishment, part feline lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/Beastly-Feasts
Summary: Disobeying Daddy meant punishments, something that Lance knew full well.But he wasn't always a good boy, and his Daddy knew just how to handle him.





	Learning a lesson

_ I want your attention, _

_ Keep it all on me, _

_ When I walk you look, _

_ When i talk you listen, _

_ Nothing else matters, _

_ Keep your attention on me… _

 

From within the darkened bedroom rain could be heard falling just outside the locked window, the flashes of lightning lighting up the room through the thin curtains ever so often whilst the storm roared overhead. The bedroom was sparsely decorated, a room meant more for punishment than resting; the walls kept a dull painted gray with an uncomfortable metal framed bed kept pushed against the wall furthest from the window. Though the mattress was old, the springs creaking  whenever one was shifting- or thrown on it- covered only by a thin sheet that was threadbare in patches, easily ripped. No blankets or pillows were allowed on the bed, for those were reserved for good kittens, forcing the occupant on the bed to lay with their body taut and their limbs splayed out. 

The beloved pet knew that he had acted out of line, knew that the handcuffs forcing his arms towards the head board and the frigid metal space bar at his ankles were there only for his punishment. The beloved pet- kitten- was stripped bare of his clothing, his body covered in gooseflesh from the chill in the room, nipples perked and bright pink, lovely standing out against his tanned skin, cock resting hard between his thighs, kept from reaching his climax by a thick black ring. Wrists and ankles rubbed raw the kitten still found himself shivering in pleasure from the vibrating egg that had been pushed deep within him, the creaks of the old springs sounding at the shifting in weight; and though his ears, feline shaped and sensitive twitched at the magnified sound, he just couldn’t stop himself from shifting again, drool dripping from his opened mouth that was held open by a pink heart shaped gag. Having the vibrator turned up a notch the part feline male moaned and mewled despite the gag muffling him, oceanic blue eyes widening. 

He wanted to cum...he wanted to be released from his restraints to crawl on his well trained hands and knees to tell his beloved Daddy how sorry he was for ignoring him, to rub against the man’s chest before sitting back to take his cock swiftly- but that was for good kittens. And he had not proven to the other that he had earned it. Not yet anyways.

Forcing himself to not cry out in pleasure once the vibrations had lessened the kitten curled his tail underneath his sorely spanked backside, the flesh still raw from the smacks he had received, and oh how it hurt when it rubbed against the fabric of the old mattress through the sheet. From the corner of his eyes the kitten could see the blackened outline of Daddy watching him by the window, the man’s hand kept held up with the controller to the toy in hand, gray eyes watching him closely through the dark. At the next flash of lightning the kitten could see that Daddy was still watching, his lips resting in a bored line, his eyes showing disapproval, and that was what had the kitten starting to cry, tears beginning to burn at his eyes as they formed,slipping down the corners of his eyes, falling fat and heavy at seeing the man looking so disappointed in him; from behind the gag the kitten sobbed, his body tensing tighter at the toy sliding in deeper, vibrating hard against his prostate. Seconds, minutes, none of it mattered as the vibrations tore yet another painfully dry orgasm from him, his cock twitching painfully with no cum to show from it. Just when he thought Daddy was going to punish him again the vibrations finally ceased altogether, leaving the kitten to shiver, drool mixing with tears in sweet relief. Not daring to look over to the man the kitten waited to see what Daddy would deem as acceptable, his breath held patiently until he heard the gentle clicks of Daddy’s shoes against the hard tiled flooring, a warm hand moving to rest on his slim belly. 

“Kitten, you know Daddy doesn’t like to punish you, but you broke a rule.” Daddy’s voice was soft, the fingers tracing down the beloved’s belly to his hips, stopping only to tap a finger against the tip of the painfully erect cock before moving further down to remove the bar that kept long legs parted. “And what kind of Daddy would I be if I had let you go without being punished?”

There was no answer given, no answer needed, the bar’s latches quickly undone and rested to the side as kisses were pressed to the kittens ankles. 

“Listen to me, Lance, my good little kitten, i’m going to undo all of this and get you cleaned up, but you need to learn to listen, can you do that for daddy?” Brushing his fingers down Lance’s ankles he expected no answer, moving his attention to work on Lance’s right hand that was cuffed to the head board. “You were so good taking your punishment. Forty minutes without even asking to be spared, such a good kitten.”

The freed hand was slowly massaged to bring back blood circulation, Daddy taking time in bringing the hand down to kiss each finger tip and raw wrist, placing it over Lance’s belly to rest. Doing the same for the other hand the man allowed his beloved kitten to grip his hand tightly in silent gratitude, one that was answered by a stroking behind a feline ear. 

“Daddy’s going to remove your gag now, kitten, keep your jaw relaxed.” Waiting until he saw his kitten nod in acceptance he began to undo the thick strap behind Lance’s head, taking care not to pull hair before the straps loosened and he could safely remove the pink gag, eyeing the fanged teeth marks in the hard plastic, the gag, much like the cuffs and bar was set aside so that his fingers could begin their work. Massaging the kittens sore jaw the man leant in to press a kiss to his lips, allowing the kitten to lick into his mouth desperately, his tongue pinned with ease against Lance’s. 

“Daddy…” Lance whined, his legs closing as much as they could to hide his still aching cock, the string that attaches to the toy becoming visible. “Please- want it out... _ Shiro please…”  _

Shirogane knew his kitten was at his limits to hear him whisper his name, a hand pressing to Lance’s chest  as the other parted Lance’s legs with ease, fingers avoiding brushing against the ringed cock. Winding the toy’s string around his fingers Shirogane began to pull back slowly to allow the smooth vibrator a chance to drag along Lance’s inner walls, slick and lubricant spilling out from Lance’s pretty pink hole as the toy came out with a  _ plop _ , earning yet another cry of relief from the kitten, the tip of Lance’s tail softly twitching. Next was the ring, and Shirogane knew full well that Lance would be absolutely wrecked once it came off, having seen Lance a cummed over mess after just twenty minutes once before, Shirogane knew it would only be twice as delicious seeing it at forty. The kitten’s legs only seemed to renew in the attempts to close them, wanting to hide his cock that hung heavy and hard between his legs, the tip a much darker duskier pink than what the kitten was used to having. Shirogane knew it was always the removal of the ring that had his kitten whining and writhing, begging for him not to do it despite his pretty kitten being already so aroused and needing. Moving both his hands to his kitten’s legs Shirogane casted his beloved a look that left no room for disobeying, helping in bending Lances legs so that his feet rested firmly on the mattress, earning yet another soft creak from the old springs. 

“Daddy…”  Licking his lips Lance shivered at feeling fingers coming to brush up the side of his cock, Shirogane hushing him gently. 

“It’s okay kitten, it needs to come off.” Shirogane cooed, voice purposely pitched low and husky to keep up the appearance of Daddy being in control, his fingers moving down to the simple black rubber ring,leaving his kitten no room to argue or try and scooch away as it was stretched open to be slipped off, Lance’s eyes widening as Shirogane placed the ring aside, fingers beginning a cruel pace against the already sensitive length, stroking Lance off until he couldn’t hold back his mewls and cries any longer. The gentle, loving pace Daddy used in stroking his kitten off was gone for the punishment, leaving only cold metallic fingers to stroke him off instead, fingers that tightened until Lance was begging for no more, his cum streaking across Daddy’s fingers and his own skin, and yet Shirogane continued with the roughened pace, watching as his kitten’s eyes rolled upwards, his mouth opening  in cries that went silent as his cock continued to twitch and be worked within Daddy’s hand until he was sure that his body would break as waves of orgasm washed over him, cum beginning to cool on his thighs and cock, the cum on Shirogane’s fingers rubbed onto the skin of Lance’s belly. 

The kitten’s body ached as he was helped into sitting up, adjusting himself to keep his tail from being sat upon; gazing to daddy he could only feel himself slip once more into the soft kitten headspace he had set up for himself, seeing once again no longer his owner, Shirogane Takashi, standing before him, but rather  _ Daddy.  _

The man that clothed and fed him, that took care of all his needs and loved him.

And he loved Daddy oh so much. 

Getting down off the bed the kitten’s eyes brightened at seeing the door of the bedroom being opened, the soft lighting of the hallway inviting once he realized that punishment was over. That soon he could be nestly in Daddy’s lap again and snacking on fish cakes whilst Daddy would hold him close and tell him what a good boy he was. 

Crawling after Daddy, Lance felt the pain of his punishment lessen, a smile stretching on his lips when Shirogane asked if he wanted his pretty blue collar. 

All he had to do was listen to Daddy and he would avoid having to go back into the cold, dark room again...

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this is a quick write up, a work of imagination and please do not wear cock rings for more than 20-25 minutes.


End file.
